


Идти по следу, идти по пути

by merchant_prince



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merchant_prince/pseuds/merchant_prince
Summary: - Что, эльф, совсем отчаялся? Готов просить помощи у убийцы эльфских женщин и детей?- А когда я говорил, что прошу помощи? Я предлагаю тебе свою.- Из чистого благородства? В жизни не поверю. Что ты хочешь взамен?
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Kudos: 13





	Идти по следу, идти по пути

Вести переговоры с Дийкстрой — то еще удовольствие. Стелил бывший шеф реданской разведки мягко, все-то планы и риски у него просчитаны, да еще и зарифмованы. Тут надо уметь читать между строк, а Вернон Роше, при всех своих достоинствах, был хорошим солдатом, а не дипломатом. Благо, ведьмак согласился отправиться на поиски Талера. Без собственного шпиона все предприятие могло развалиться… Вот бы еще поиски увенчались успехом.

Расходились с переговоров в «Пассифлоре» по одному. Сначала Геральт — ведьмак, конечно, фигура приметная для Новиграда, но ведьмак на то и ведьмак — к бродягам вроде него вопросов меньше (серебряный и стальной аргументы за спиной отсекали излишнее любопытство). Затем Дийкстра со свитой, точнее, Сиги Ройвен, уважаемый владелец бань и деловой партнер мадам Серенити, а потому — частый гость «Пассифлоры».

Вернон уходил, когда на город уже спустились сумерки. На первом этаже борделя музыканты играли незатейливый мотивчик, там и здесь стояли клиенты, ухмыляющиеся сладкому воркованию лучших шлюх в Новиграде. Отличный момент, чтобы улизнуть из «Пассифлоры» и не быть удостоенным внимания — всего лишь один из многих клиентов борделя. Во всяком случае, так Вернон думал до того, как заметил за собой хвост.

Закутанный в плащ человек увязался за ним от резиденции посла вар Аттре. Едва ли он был из разведки «черных» — те так топорно не работали. Вернон ставил на местных воров — увязаться за клиентом «Пассифлоры», значит гарантированно срезать с пояса кошель с чеканными монетами. Что ж, этого наглеца ждало жесткое разочарование.

Не доходя до рынка Иерарха, Вернон свернул в проулок. Его преследователь ускорился, разумно предполагая, что это его шанс получить желаемое. Вернон не стал дожидаться нападения, сам развернулся и бросился на предполагаемого вора. Несколько мгновений, и этот тип оказался прижат к стене с ножом у горла. Упавший капюшон явил острые уши и паскудную эльфскую рожу.  
— На что ты надеялся, выродок?  
— Он надеялся заманить тебя в мою ловушку, Вернон Роше, — даже не надо было оборачиваться, этот голос был слишком хорошо знаком бывшему капитану Синих полосок.  
— Йорвет, — сквозь зубы процедил Роше.  
— Отпусти моего брата, и мы поговорим. Поверь, тебе будет интересно меня послушать.

***

Когда армия Нильфгаарда снесла Свободное государство Саскии, найдя даже на драконицу достаточно мощную баллисту и умелого наводчика, Йорвет с остатками своего отряда покинул Верхний Аэдирн. Защищать там было больше нечего, они отступили на север, вернувшись к партизанской жизни.

Йорвет прекрасно понимал, что это тупик, никакой цели и смысла для них в этой войне не осталось. Успехи Радовида, поражение армии Яна Наталиса, возвышение церкви Вечного огня — а что во всем этом оставалось делать недобитым скоя’таэлям? Нападать на нильфские разъезды? Грабить реданские обозы? И все же это было лучше, чем болтаться на виселице. Лучше смирения.

Доходили до Йорвета слухи и о темерских партизанах. Он даже догадывался, чья твердая рука управляла ими. Это знание заставляло его горько усмехаться — может, им еще предстоит встретиться.

Время текло в бесконечных нападениях, грабежах и уходах от облав. Во время очередной вылазки отряду попался нильфгаардский гонец. Йорвет ценил такую добычу — можно было покопаться в бумагах, узнать о новых маневрах «черных» или о потоках снабжения.

Бумаг у гонца отказалось немного — сплошь бухгалтерия — но среди расчетов по снабжению затесался крайне интересный рапорт… Командир разведывательного отряда сообщал командующему армией Центр о поисках скрывающихся от гнева Радовида и церкви Вечного огня чародеях. Можно было бы предположить, что Эмгыр хочет расправиться с остатками Ложи, но Йорвет не спешил с выводами. Слишком подробно и дотошно в рапорте излагались факты о профессиональной деятельности и магических изысканиях северных чародеев, судьбу которых нильфам удалось отследить. По большей части — до костра или виселицы.

Это не гончие листы, не приказ на уничтожение. Так просто эти данные Йорвет решил не оставлять. То ли отчаяние и хаос заставляли ставить себе хоть какую-то цель, то ли все дело в разыгравшейся интуиции, но в конце концов, поиски принесли свои плоды.

Отряду Йорвета удалось взять нильфа, жившего в пограничье под видом торговца. Кололся он далеко не просто, но кости не бесконечны.

Нильфы искали лекарство от Катрионы, грозившей серьезно осложнить маневры Эмгыра на северных территориях, охватив тылы и стать главной проблемой континента на долгие годы. Самый перспективный след терялся где-то в Темерии. Больше мнимый торговец ничего не знал.

Преинтересную игру затеяли нильфы, только Йорвету с отрядом было не вступить на игровое поле, только если… Если не отдать козырь тому, кто сумеет разыграть его с умом. Проще говоря, Йорвет решил разыскать Вернона Роше.

***  
— Что, эльф, совсем отчаялся? Готов просить помощи у убийцы эльфских женщин и детей?  
— А когда я говорил, что прошу помощи? Я предлагаю тебе свою.  
— Из чистого благородства? В жизни не поверю. Что ты хочешь взамен?  
— Хм… В моем отряде есть эльфы, все еще мечтающие о мирной жизни. Если им дадут осесть в свободной Темерии, будет неплохо.  
— Все? Чего ты хочешь лично для себя?  
Эльф паскудно улыбнулся, произнеся только одно слово.

***

Вернон Роше лично привел в убежище отряд скоя’таэлей во главе с Йорветом, объявив своим людям, что это теперь их союзники в деле восстановления независимости Темерии. Сказать, что было тяжело — ничего не сказать. Еще и вернувшийся с помощью Геральта Талер ругался, как никогда в своей жизни. Шпион разумно полагал, что лезть в дела нильфской разведки сейчас, когда договор с Империей уже у них в кармане — крайне рискованно.

— И ты же, сука, понимаешь, что предлагаешь всем нам рискнуть жопами исключительно, блять, на том основании, что одноглазая белка принесла на хвосте слушок, за отработкой которого мы можем проебать драгоценное, мать его, время?  
Роше прекрасно понимал, что, выставляет себя последним идиотом, доверяя Йорвету. Но с другой стороны — дьявол побери — Вернон не собирался упускать этот призрачный шанс увеличь вес Темерии в переговорах с Нильфгаардом. А цена в случае успеха — покровительство горстке нелюдей — уж можно как-то смириться.  
Да, Вернону хотелось придушить эльфскую паскуду, но, дьявол побери, Йорвет заставлял себя уважать собственными живучестью и упрямством. И Роше был благодарен ему за помощь. Признаваться он в этом, конечно же, не собирался.

***

Луна успела состариться, умереть и родиться заново с тех пор, как Йорвет и Роше отправились на поиски. След вел по медвежьим углам Темерии, и очередная разворошенная нильфгаардская ячейка привела их в окрестности деревни Слипки. Крестьяне говорили, что местный помещичий род в старые времена был богат и влиятелен, но с рождением колдуна в семью пришло проклятие. Добиться внятных подробностей не выходило, да и в методах приходилось ограничиваться, дабы не привлекать к себе лишнее внимание — Роше и так расспрашивал жителей деревни в одиночку, оставив Йорвета дожидаться в разбитом в лесу лагере.

Из добытой информации выходило, что колдун пережил свою родню на много лет, стал единоличным владельцем поместья и земель, и тогда уже проклятие стало расползаться — неурожаи, падеж скота, болезни, исчезновения людей. Однажды крестьяне не выдержали и пошли сжигать «диавольское логово». Сопоставляя даты, получалось, что народный гнев подстегнули расползшиеся слухи о заговоре чародеев, а в такие глубинки слухи доходят в особо искаженной форме. Как итог, возможное лекарство от страшной болезни могло сгинуть в пожаре вместе со своим создателем.  
Конечно, шансов было мало, но, как пошутил Йорвет, выслушав рассказ о положении дел вернувшегося из деревни Роше:

— Раз они не привязали своего проклятого колдуна к столбу и не плясали в хороводе под его предсмертные крики, делать выводы о его кончине рановато.

За оградой поместья их встречала разруха. Хозяйский сад зарос крапивой, на дворе были разбросаны куски мебели, пустые сундуки, какое-то тряпье. Сам дом представлял из себя удручающие зрелище — пусть пострадали в основном деревянные пристройки, сам особняк тоже растерял былую красоту. И крышу.

— Сдается мне, многого мы тут не найдем.  
— Чародеи, dh’oine — оставляют после себя…  
— Кучи дерьма, — Роше готов был поклясться, что эльф чуть не засмеялся.  
— Архивы, dh’oine.  
— Ага, на пожарище.  
— Посмотрим.

Как и ожидалось, на пожарище успели побывать воры, растащившие остатки хоть сколько-то сохранившихся ценных вещей. Роше наскоро осмотрел несколько комнат, обнаружив в дальней каморке нетронутый сундук, однако, кто-то услужливо сбил с него замок.

Внутри оказались книги, их явно вел управляющий, считавший убытки и прибытки поместья. Невесть какая удача, но Роше на всякий случай сунул книги в сумку и продолжил осматривать содержимое сундука — дополнительно там оказался только ворох бумаг. Теперь и понятно, почему этот сундук не тронули — ценности для неграмотных крестьян его содержимое не представляло.

Сначала Роше пытался вчитаться в их содержимое, но в полумраке каморки это оказалось пустой затеей. Было понятно только, что это переписка, да не с кем попало, а с королевской канцелярией, судя по печатям. Должно быть поинтересней бухгалтерии, так что и письма отправились в сумку.

Больше Роше ничего интересного найти не удалось, оставалось узнать, как дела у эльфа.

— Где ты, черт тебя дери? — Йорвет должен был осматривать второй этаж, но поднявшись по шаткой лестнице, Роше показалось, что эльфа тут нет.  
— Иди к дыре в потолке, dh’oine.

Обозначенную дыру пробили балки частично обвалившейся крыши. Эльф даже протянул Роше руку. Конечно же, только белкам по таким преградам скакать. И, конечно же, Роше руку взял.

Пол чердака скрипел под ногами, но Йорвет кивнул Роше следовать за ним в угол под сохранившуюся часть крыши. На полу обнаружились остатки механизма, бывшим ни чем иным, как мегаскопом.  
— Как видишь…  
-…чародей мог сбежать от разъяренной толпы через портал, — Роше определенно воодушевила эльфская находка.  
— Знать бы только куда. Как там говорил Геральт про порталы?  
— Бранился, хуже краснолюда.  
— В том числе. Но еще там было про стабильность, мол чародеи настраивают мегаскопы на конкретное, известное им место. Иначе даже им открывать портал рискованно. Придется тебе опять возвращаться в Слипки и вызнавать подробности о жизни их проклятого колдуна. Может, чего еще полезного припомнят.  
— Или не придется.

На чердаке было достаточно света, чтобы просмотреть найденные бумаги. Роше как чувствовал, что они нападут на след и…

— Вот! — нужное письмо попалось Йорвету. — «…старая таможенная башня на острове Коломница близ селения Рудник в Велене передается во владение чародею Александэру Гаттону для устроения там лаборатории». 1268 год. Первая вспышка Катрионы случилась именно тогда.

— Чародейская башня, — усмехнулся Роше, — похоже, на этот раз нам повезло, эльф.

***  
Полнолуние ознаменовало конец их поисков. А ведь Роше успел поверить, что удача им улыбнулась, и тут…

Может, Александэр действительно был проклят вызывать на себя гнев крестьян, где бы он ни оказывался. И в этот раз сбежать ему не удалось — жители Рудника подтверждали, что все, скрывавшиеся в башне от войны, были убиты. А то ж, голод, а «эти кровопийцы у себя в подвалах хлеб скрывали».

Они возвращались с Коломницы в молчании. Понятно было, что объединявшая их цель исчезла.

Йорвет развел костер на ночь, достал еду из сумки. Как будто обычный их походный день, сука.

— Это конец, эльф.  
Йорвет подбросил в костер немного веток и застыл, уставившись на Роше.  
— Чародей мёртв. Все, что от него осталось — либо разворовано, либо погрызено крысами. Надо возвращаться. Мы…

— Займемся проблемой Радовида.  
Роше чувствовал, как начинает закипать от злости. Прав был Талер. Вся эта затея — только потеря времени. Всегда, всегда так, этот эльф несет с собой только хаос.

— Нет, эльф. Здесь наши пути расходятся.  
— Путь, — Йорвет усмехнулся, — его мы с тобой давно делим один на двоих.  
— Нет. Плевал я на эльфские сказочки.  
— Плевал конечно, — усмешка Йорвета стала гаже, Роше стиснул рукоять кинжала у пояса. — Помнишь, под Брокилоном «я простой охотник, солдат. Не умеете, dh’oine, по лесу ходить». Помнишь, под Бренной «берегись, эльф, завтра будет пекло». Помнишь, как прочесывал границу с Реданией, когда разведка шепнула о побеге из Дракенборга, и отвернулся от заброшенной хаты. Помнишь, Флотзам. Лок Муине. Помнишь…  
— Заткнись! — и все-таки Роше не выдержал.

Йорвету еще повезло выбить их его руки кинжал, но злость человека это не остудило. Роше хотелось отыграться за все — за каждую встречу, стычку, шрам, за участие в заговоре против королей, за то, что жив, за то, что оставлял в живых.

Во рту была кровь, одежда трещала и рвалась. Эльф умел отвечать, злости эльфа было не меньше, и делился он с ней с не меньшей силой. Слишком похожи, слишком связаны, слишком…

На очередной выпад Роше Йорвет ударил его в живот так сильно, что тот отлетел на несколько шагов. Сразу встать на ноги не вышло, а когда Роше все-таки поднялся, увидел, что они были не одни. У самого костра, протянув к огню руки, стоял человек. Всего лишь старик, но Роше почему-то стало не по себе. Эльф тоже застыл посреди поляны, не решаясь даже что-то сказать незваному гостю.

— Старый Лис и Верный Пёс сбились со следа.

— Что? — Вернону почувствовал, как по спине прошелся холодок.

— Крысиный след — ложный. Ту, что ищут Лис и Пёс, увел с собой Белый Волк. Белый Волк — мудрый волк.

— Кого увёл Белый Волк? — Роше приходилось слышать, как Йорвет командует, как язвит, как проклинает, но сейчас Йорвет говорил с осторожностью, если не сказать — почтением.

— Ведьму, — старик сделал шаг от костра, — ту, что прошла по крысиному следу раньше.

Йорвет и Роше не решались двинуться с места, пока фигура старика не растворилась в темноте леса.

— Мы возвращаемся в убежище.  
Йорвет не стал спорить, просто кивнул, утирая кровь с разбитой скулы.

***  
Бьянка встретила их на входе в пещеры.  
— С возвращением, командир. Удачно вы.  
— Что стряслось?  
— Ночью пришел Геральт. Спрашивал тебя, сказали, что ты отбыл по делам государственной важности. Геральт сейчас уже собирается уходить… Да вы чего…  
Но Йорвет и Роше уже сорвались расспрашивать ведьмака по каким крысиным следам тот походил в Велене и с какой из своих ведьм вел дела.

***

Дым погребального костра укрыл черной вуалью ясный рассвет.

Роше не знал Весемира, но даже ему было горько прощаться со старым ведьмаком.

Расходились защитники Каэр Морхена, когда солнце было уже достаточно высоко.

Йорвет нашелся во внутреннем дворе — сидел без всякой брони, в одной рубашке на поросшей травой лестнице и осматривал свои клинки. Мечи Дикой охоты оставили на них знатно зазубрин.

Рядом стоял его лук и колчан. Не будь Йорвета на стене, Aen Elle прорвались бы в крепость намного раньше.

Роше сел рядом с эльфом на ступеньку.

— Чтобы я еще хоть раз оказался в долгу у ведьмака. Сражаться с Дикой охотой, в жизни бы не поверил.  
Йорвет только неопределенно хмыкнул в ответ и продолжил возиться с клинками. Роше подумал немного и спросил:

— Ты, вообще, как?  
Тут уже Йорвет не смог его проигнорировать.

— Что это такое, dh’oine? Тебя приложили булавой по голове и ты спутал меня со своей Бьянкой.

— Ну и пошёл ты, — завести разговор Роше больше не пытался, но и уходить не спешил.

По внутреннему двору разнеслись звуки ругани — Кейра Мец уговаривала Ламберта обработать еще раз его раны. Уговорила только потому, что остротой языка не уступала ведьмаку.

— Потрясающая пара гадюк, — прокомментировал Йорвет.  
— Одна из этих гадюк — надежда Темерии, которую мы с тобой так отчаянно искали.

Йорвет оставил клинки в покое и повернулся к Роше:  
— А вторая гадюка проболталась. Чародейка не хочет оставаться в Каэр Морхене после атаки Дикой охоты. Она собирается уехать вместе с Ламбертом и скрыться где-нибудь, пока Темерия не возродится твоими стараниями. А там уже стребует с тебя обещанные почести.

— И чтобы мы потом опять ее искали по болотам и деревням? Нет уж, она останется при мне, пока мы не закончим с Радовидом и…

— Dh’oine, не буди беса. Уважь эту змеюку. Ламберту известно одно местечко — укрытие ведьмаков школы Кота в эльфских руина. Я сопровожу их туда, а ты вернешься в убежище передашь моему отряду приказ выдвигаться туда же. Послужим охраной, так и быть.

— Мысли здравые, но они твои эльф, где подвох?

Йорвет пожал плечами:

— Сам пока не знаю.

— Соглашусь, только чтобы не прибить твоего братца, когда будет таскать Бьянке букетики.

— Ты не знаешь Киарана. Он упертый.  
— Мне хватает знать тебя, чтобы представить, — Роше наконец-то поднялся с насиженной ступеньки. — Пойду, поговорю ещё раз с Кейрой.

Роше пересек уже половину двора, когда в спину ему крикнули:  
— Dh’oine… Роше. Рад, что ты жив.

***

Буря поднялась на Храмовом острове, прокатилась по Золотому городу, разлилась по площади Иерарха, выплеснувшись на грязные закоулки Обрезков. И только дворик театра мадам Ирэн оставался островком спокойствия в разверзшемся хаосе. Радовид был мертв, пусть не согласно изначальному плану заговорщиков. Но дело сделано — не грех и выпить, прежде чем уходить из Новиграда. Оставалось только выложить перед нильфгаардцами свой козырь, чтобы последние вопросы об автономии Темерии решились в их пользу.

— Когда конец кончал бы все — как просто! Все кончить сразу! — в этот момент Дийкстра на театральной сцене казался злой насмешкой над их удачей.

Что ж, Дийкстра решил переиграть судьбу Севера в одиночку, устранив конкурентов по заговору. Может из Роше солдат лучше дипломата, но вот, предчувствие его не обманывало все это время.

— Дийкстра, я не позволю тебе их убить! — с Геральтом у них с Бьянкой и Талером был шанс. Похоже, придется в очередной раз попасть в должники к ведьмаку. Ну ничего, сочтутся, если переживут эту ночь.

Люди Дийкстры не отличались мастерством — обычные уличные рубаки. И их хозяин это прекрасно понимал, решив поставить на количество.

Поначалу Роше везло. Несколько противников уже лежало на земле. Геральт отчаянно отбивался, Бьянка прикрывала Талера.

Уворачиваясь от очередного меча, Роше отступил к самой сцене, чуть не попав под удар молота. Дийкстра решил лично поучаствовать в расправе.

При всей своей грузности бывший шеф реданской разведки показывал редкую ловкость. В узком закутке дворика Роше было не так просто маневрировать. В очередной раз молот прошел совсем близко от его головы и… Дийкстра захрипел, выронив свое оружие. Роше не стал медлить.

Дийкстра осел на землю со вспоротым животом. Только сейчас Роше заметил, что из его шеи торчала стрела.

— Твою-то мать…

Опасность миновала. Геральт вытирал лезвие меча. Талер ругался, присев на уцелевший стул. Бьянка привалилась к сцене, тяжело дыша.

На крыше пристройки стоял Йорвет:  
— Вот тебе и подвох, dh'oine, — с этими словами эльф спрыгнул вниз. 

***

Новиград уже скрылся из виду. Корабль с отрядом темерских партизан уходил вверх по Понтару. Не «Персифаль», как в старые добрые времена, но жаловаться не приходилось. Выбраться из города, где накануне ночью был убит последний король Севера, способный организовать сопротивление Эмгыру — то еще приключение, благо, хоть эта часть плана не похерилась, как прочие, да и капитан оказался честным человеком — взял деньги, не задавал лишних вопросов и искусно отбрехался от наводнивших порт Охотников за колдуньями.

Роше и Йорвет стояли на носу корабля. Поговорить хотелось еще в театре мадам Ирэн — в какой это момент эльфской паскуде наскучило охранять Кейру Мец и он решил развеяться в Новиграде, куда так удачно заглянул Роше, а главное — планировал ли это он с самого начала, когда их пути разделились в окрестностях Каэр Морхена, но…не до того было. А сейчас слова уже не шли.

— Йорвет… — эльф не сразу отвлекся от созерцания ряби на водной глади реки, но все-таки посмотрел на Роше, — ты же понимаешь, что просто не будет?

— А когда-то было?

Роше тяжело вздохнул — эльф был прав.

— Пока Эмгыр успешен на фронте, а посулив ему спасение от Катрионы, мы выиграем еще немного времени… Но потом? Темерия истерзана, найдутся в ней знатные фамилии, недовольные нашими договоренностям об автономии. Конечно, можно заткнуть им рты… Но благоденствующим краем она в мгновение ока не станет. А спустя время Нильфгаард задумается, что дал нам слишком много свободы. И опять начнется. А ты… Сам понимаешь, скоя’таэлю при возрожденном темерском дворе… Просто не будет.

— Вернон, — Роше вздрогнул. Кажется, эльф впервые называл его по имени. Без издевки. Так ясно и спокойно, что щемило где-то под ребрами, — я уже говорил тебе. Для себя я все решил. Нужно мне только одно.

— Ты уверен?

Йорвет усмехнулся:

— Esseath mo caerme, dh’oine.


End file.
